The Dilemma
by maiyaboondockslover
Summary: Huey finelly finds someone he might like and Riley is falling for a girl he thought he would never be with rated M and it is NOT incest.
1. The Boondocks

Riley's P.O.V

Ugh I seriously hate gettin' up in the damn morning and going to fuckin' school. Ugh a word i hate school the most stupid thing ever made. "BOYYYYY YOU BETTER BE GETTIN UP YO BROTHER READY god damn such a lazy ass boy". My grandads so fuckin' annoying I swear to god. Well I gotta go to that piece of shit place.

Stella's P.O.V

Why did my parents have to move here out of all places why Woodcrest? Ugh my parents just pulled up to school. I walk in this place is much smaller then my old school. Oh my name is Stella Marie Mason. My mom is white and my dad is black. I have curly brown hair and bright green eyes my style is more girl-next-door,I guess cause thats what I am a girl-next-door. I was never popular,But i have had boyfriends but all of them were nothing to fawn over. Oh yeah and I'm 16 and 11th grade,Well back to school. It was lets say the kids were intresting mostly white,But I did see a girl that looked half black and half white like me hanging with a blonde girl. The mulatto girl was short with dark green eyes and reddish blonde hair. The blond was tall and had light blonde hair with blue eyes. "Hey you" The blonde said. "Who me". "No the purple monkey yeah you god dammit". "What Listen say away from any of my friend ok go be a snobby ass cheerleader". "Whatever". I said then i walked away then i saw the most custest boy i've ever seen he had an afro his skin was a carmel brown and he had red wine colored eyes. "Hi Huey" said the Mulatto girl." Sup Jazmine, Hey Cindy", he said and walked away "He is soo Cute" Jazmine said. "Yeah", Cindy said "And he is gonna be all your's". I felt a little sad but there were better boys in this school right?

Huey's P.O.V

That girl, The one by Cindy and Jazmine she Was one of the most beuatiful girls i've ever seen,Oh well she'll probly end up with one of those football .

Stella's P.O.V

Well I'm going to science. I sat by Huey the cute boy. "Hey get up and let Jazmine sit there" Cindy said." Why should I". Cause if you dont i'm gonna beat yo ass thats why". "No i got here first if you dont like it deal with it" Excu-..."Cindy shut yo white ass up" Huey said. I was suprised he even was listening he look so interesed in that book... Whatever Lets go sit over there Jazmine. Finally so peace and quiet. Omg is that girl Jazmine gonna cry. Gosh now everybody must think i'ma jerk,I just wanna lie in a hole and die.

OMG that was chapter 1 hoped u liked Theres gonna be a new charecter Christena soon i bet you can guess who shes gonna like also plz no mean comments this story is for ENTERTANMENT ONLY nothing else so DUCES 3 Maiya


	2. Meet Christina

"**Riley**: Well, I don't see what big deal is with hos, anyway.  
**Huey**: Riley! All women are not hos! We're talkin' 20... 25 per cent tops."

_The Boondocks - 2005_

Riley's P.O.V

I was late to class as always. I sat down at my desk bein' in 9th grade things were not a joke,So of course I got a fuckin' detention. "BLAH blah blach" said. Well thats not what she really said i was to bored to pay attention...then a girl walked in the room she had pale skin,dark brown hair,and green eyes,And Fuck fo a white girl she had an Ass. Dayyumm. I ain't no perv but god I would do her. She was wereing a pink shirt with a white tank top under it and some pink skinny jeans that made her ass look fine and some black ankle boots. "This is Christina Martian class I want you to treat her like you treat your friends". "But what if you is a bitch and have no friends". Eveyone laughed including Christina. " we do not use that kind of languge in class and we should not use that languge at all you will show around the school". "Aight"."Now "."Okay gosh come on girl". I was goin show dat Ho around the school she wasnt talkin that much intill...

Christina's P.O.V

This boy Riley Freeman was really wow he was just kinda a little rude . "Um so what you said in class today was pretty funny". "I know". "Well Um what class do you have next". "Reading".. "Oh me to". "Well thats da school".."Um now we go Back to class".."You can ima go shoot some hoops till class is ova".."Can i come to"

Riley's P.O.V

God she as annoying, maybe i should let her play. Butter her up then get what i really want. Think thats mean? It's just what ganstas do. "Yeah of course bay why not".."Awsome cool"... "Come on lets see what you got". Damn the stupid bell rung now i have to wait. "Yo girl wanna play some b-ball after school insted" "Ok" Gosh this girl was so niave I bet she would do anything. Whateva shit i just might get what i want today.

Huey's P.O.V

Ok my brothers the pervy one,but damn that girl Stella was fine. I mean that ass. Listen I know Jazmine likes me. I like her to as a friend thats all. This girl Stella I would do

anything to please her. She was just so damn beautiful. " would you mind telling the class what is more intesting than school work" said . "UM ... everything" I said back to her . "Detention for you and your friends "BOO, YOU SUCK HUEY!" Cindy said . Of couse Jasmine cried when she said this she never got into trouble. Riley rushed into the room saying that grandad got hit by a truck. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom "Riley what the hell is wrong with you,no wait grandad is in the hospital we have to..." Riley looked at me like I was stupid. "Where da fuck you goin'" Riley asked I looked at him and said "Wait hold up what do ya mean were I am going you said grandad was hit by a truck...dumbass!" I told him. "PSHH if dat bitch was hit by a truck he would start yellin' at dat motherfucker " Riley said. "Then why da hell you want me fo" I asked angrlily . Well duh I got kicked out of the classroom and told the principal that our granddad got hit by a truck" Riley said. "Your fucking stupid i"m going back to class" I said angrlily. "Aight go but we have company later" Riley said. "Oh back to your stupid pimp games ,Let me guess she's ghetto,trashy and a ho" I said. "Naw nigga listen she da real deal you'll see" Riley said. School went by fast so i looked fo Riley and his "New Girl",And there he was with...A white girl. Wow i wasnt expecting that one and she didnt look like a ho wow.

Riley's P.O.V

I know Huey was expectin' some peice of trash ho but damn cant a nigga get wit a normal girl sometimes? "Come on girl" I said. "Wait" Christina said.

Cool  
36 o's ho so'I'm ridin' 'round with that nina,  
Ridin' with a hoe named Kesha, smokin' on Kesha...  
My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met you?  
She fly high, high in the sky, hoe I can't see you  
Got a condo on my wrist girl, I'm cashing out  
Got a condo around my neck girl, I'm cashing out  
36 o's so'I'm ridin round with that nina  
My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met ya?

Wow was that her phone white girl got some tunes blastin'

_Yay chapter 2 i no chapter 1 sucked yeah well each chapters are gonna be longer well bye yall plz rate and favorite 3 maiya_


End file.
